


Love, Love, Love Reaction Fic

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be Kurt wondering why Sebastian agreed to be part of the proposal. It kind of ended up drifting into how Kurt knew about the proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love, Love Reaction Fic

Hours later, after Kurt had gone back to New York (there was no way he could possibly delay his flight more than a few hours, meaning he had had to be at the airport at 5am the morning after he became engaged. But it was worth it) and somehow made it through his NYADA classes with out falling asleep, Kurt lay in his bed - both Santana and Rachel having gone to work - and called Blaine.

"So I've been wondering something," he started.

"Mmm?" Blaine hummed questioningly.

"I'm not even going to bother asking how you pulled so many of our rival glee clubs together, because you probably just gave them puppy eyes and they agreed, but… Sebastian?"

Blaine laughed. "He was actually surprisingly easy to get to agree. He was way more willing than New Directions was at first."

"Seriously?!"

"Yup. Everyone except Sam blatantly didn't want me to propose, they thought it was a crazy idea. Th-"

"It  _was_  a crazy idea Blaine," Kurt laughed. "I think it worked out wonderfully, but… it was kind of insane. I thought I was going to vomit the entire drive there and then walking up to those doors."

"Well I appreciate that you didn't vomit, I like being able to call you my fiancé," Blaine said, and Kurt could hear the grin on his face. "Wait- who told you about the proposal? It was Rachel wasn't it. Damn it, I-"

"It wasn't Rachel. And I figured it out on my own thank you very much."

"You figured it out on your own?" Blaine whined. "How did you do that? I worked so hard to make sure you didn't find out!"

"Well, apparently you would make a very poor spy Blaine Anderson. First of all, we got back together and then you suddenly had barely any time to spend with me and while you seemed upset about it, you didn't seem… disappointed. Second of all, I got a few miscellaneous texts from Dalton students wondering why you were running around the building singing with a pack of kids behind you."

"Should have silenced the non-Warblers," Blaine mumbled petulantly.

" _Third_  of all, when we went to the Lima Bean a few days ago you were acting… odd. And kept bringing the conversation around to marriage. Wanna know what the biggest give away was though?"

"What?" Blaine sighed, seeming to have resigned himself to the fact that Kurt had figured out about the surprise proposal all by himself.

"At Mr. Schue's wedding, I glanced over at you and I saw a ring box in your hand. You probably only had it there for thirty seconds, before you slipped it back in your pocket, but it made me wonder."

"Darn you Kurt Hummel and your observation skills. I guess a surprise wedding is off the table then?"

"Blaine Anderson if you think for even one  _second_  that I would let you plan our wedding without me…"

"I know, I know," Blaine laughed. "You'll ask Cooper to be your stand in at the rehearsal." There was a silence between them for a moment as they both revealed in the fact that they were together again and that they were getting married, before Blaine spoke up again. "Unfortunately, I should probably get to bed soon, and you should too Mr. I-Can-Have-Celebratory-Sex-For-Four-Hours-And-Then -Catch-A-Flight-Back-To-NYC-For-A-Day-Of-Classes. I know you're tired."

"Okay, okay. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt, goodnight."

Kurt hung up the phone, pulling it to his chest and hugging it for a moment before sitting up and pulling a box out from under his bed. "Okay Bruce, it's time we had a chat…"


End file.
